flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr Morshu/Cursed Treasure 2 Has Been Dethroned from My List of Favorite Flash Games
I hate to say it, but it's true. Cursed Treasure has always been one of my favorite tower defense series, second only to Bloons Tower Defense - as such, Cursed Treasure 2 was once one of my favorite flash games. But recently, IriySoft updated a game...and the update was so bad, it has effectively ruined the game for me. This update is rife with problems ranging from smaller annoyances to major problems that interfere with the player's save data!!! So what exactly did this update do to make CT2 fall so far from grace in my eyes? Well, allow me to give you the rundown...the new update for CT2 made the following changes: *The Evilpedia (database of gameplay elements such as enemies and towers), which could previously be accessed from any part of the game, is now only accessible from the level select screen. *After completing a level, the XP bar is shown being filled up with the XP you won from that level. This used to be shown right on the result screen, but now it's shown on the level select screen after you exit the result screen. This combined with the new loading screen (see below) means you have to wait that much longer to see how close you are to reaching the next rank when it used to be displayed instantly after winning a level. *The game now has a loading screen which often lasts longer than it should...if it didn't need a loading screen before, then why does it need one now??? *Every enemy used to make noises when damaged or killed. Now some enemies only make noises when killed. *The Cut Down spell has been omitted from the spells menu so you can no longer click on an icon to trigger Cut Down, meaning you can't activate it and click on as many forests as you want as long as you have enough mana to cut them down; now, you can only click on each forest individually and click on the option to cut it down. *All buildings used to cost mana to be seized, but now some of them cost gold instead, which is both inconsistent and inconvenient - gold is supposed to be reserved for placing/upgrading towers *The Templar enemy has been given a new ability that makes him overpowered. Instead of simply strengthening their armor, Templars now emit a magic blast that temporarily lowers both the attack speed and damage output of all nearby towers! This ability is far too powerful considering how early Templars show up in the game (their first appearance is in Level 5!), and having to deal with them is very frustrating at best and darn near impossible at worst...especially when multiple Templars show up to bombard your towers with debuffs!! If the devs wanted to create an enemy like this, why didn't they just make a brand new one and put it in some of the later levels instead of turning a decently challenging early-game enemy into a game-breaking monster?! *You used to earn some XP even if you lost a level, but now you only earn XP if you win a level. This means you're now forced to grind for XP in levels you already beat *The game has a new currency, Skulls, which is used to buy these things called "Grand Spells." Compared to the normal spells, these ones mostly do basic stuff (the only good one is Blizzard Storm, which damages and freezes all enemies on the screen, plus Return Gems can be pretty useful too), and the addition of Skulls brings to mind all those cruddy pay-to-win mobile games that have a "special" currency that can be bought through microtransactions. There's even an option to watch ads to get more Skulls...just like a mobile game! *And worst of all...the game will sometimes delete your save data for no reason at all. You could come back to it one day and find your save slot completely empty, no matter how far you got before. And then there's the one thing about this update that's actually good: *They added unique themes to play on the title screen and during boss battles. So there you have it. I'll always enjoy the core gameplay of Cursed Treasure 2, but the new update has caused so many problems that detract from the overall experience that it's really hard to ignore. Thus, I can no longer consider it to be one of my favorites (but I'd still rank it pretty high overall). Category:Blog posts